Stable operation is desirable for a semiconductor device that has a structure of a Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET) and has a vertical electrode structure to have a high breakdown voltage. In the related art, a high breakdown voltage is obtained by widening the distribution of an electric field in a semiconductor device during operation, thereby preventing the electric field from being too concentrated.